Tolas
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Tolas... Afinal, elas haviam sido apenas duas tolas em um mundo que não as permitiam ser. .::Yuri::. .::SakuraxHinata::..::Betado::.


**N/A: Resposta do concurso "Amor Livre". Yuri. , avisado sim ?**

**

* * *

**

**Tolas**

"Afinal, elas haviam sido apenas duas tolas em um mundo que não as permitiam ser."

* * *

A mulher de traços envelhecidos estava sentada em um banco no parque municipal da pequena cidade. Em suas mãos se encontrava um pequeno livro de bolso que era relido pela terceira vez. Naquele momento olhando, distraidamente para o céu, ela não se lembrava exatamente como era a história, estava fascinada pelas tonalidades alaranjadas e rosáceas que inundavam a vista. A velha Hyuuga gostava daquela paisagem, um tanto clichê e popularizada pelos poetas.

Aquele conjunto de cores, temperatura e melancolia lhe provocava lembranças de um alguém que infelizmente não se recordava da face. Estava tão velha a ponto de se esquecer completamente de alguém?

Foi quando inesperadamente duas garotas passaram a sua frente, ambas vestidas em seus uniformes escolares, rindo cúmplices uma da outra, alheias a qualquer outro elemento que as cercavam como se não importasse com nada mais.

Então ela se lembrou subitamente de uma risada...

Fechou os olhos ao ver todas aquelas sensações serem misturadas. E seus pensamentos foram levados àquele dia... Tão melancólico como hoje.

Segunda-feira. Eram quatro e meia da manhã. Naquela madrugada Hinata não conseguiu dormir, pois o nervosismo não lhe permitiu. Andava pelo quarto agitada, em passos rápidos que eram amortecidos pelo carpete rosáceo, neste ela via as fracas rajadas de luz filtradas pelas persianas. Lá fora as luzes dos postes ainda estavam acessas.

"Será que ela já está lá?" Perguntou-se, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente. _Ela _jamais chegaria no horário.

Hinata estava ansiosa para o reencontro, há quanto tempo estava sem vê-la? Sem nem ao menos escutar sua voz? Nunca imaginara que sentiria tanto por sua ausência, que deixaria se levar novamente por aquele sentimento inquietante e ironicamente deleitoso chamado saudade.

"_Em frente ao colégio Mahora às 5 da manhã_." Dizia o e-mail. Sinceramente, ela não conseguia imaginar por que tão cedo.

Olhando pela janela viu o amanhecer entre as cortinas. Parecia uma madrugada melancólica, mas não era. Fazia frio, um frio gostoso e afável. Escutava o barulho da chuva caindo lá fora, os pingos batendo contra o vidro da janela e a ventania em sua imperceptível melodia. Uma música submergida caía em seus ouvidos, vinda do quarto ao lado, Hanabi devia ter esquecido o som ligado. Tudo era calmo naquela casa. A chuva parecia criar uma redoma de poeira que atinava todos os barulhos e o frio aconchegante criava uma preguiça transitável que amolecia todos os músculos permanentemente; mas dentro dela não havia calma.

Era como se faltasse ar em seus pulmões, e que o sangue circulasse com mais velocidade, de uma maneira sutil e quase imperceptível que até parecia um doença sem remédios. Não estava mal, não estava bem, o preocupante era que ela não sabia exatamente como estava. Simplesmente não conseguia descrever, mas isso não lhe assustava nem lhe afligia. Bastava fechar os olhos e ver a silhueta _dela_ invadir a negridão... E assim Hinata sorria sem hesitar, imaginando e gerando aquela utopia.

_Ela_ era seu refúgio, seu alento insaciável de novidades, se tornara a silhueta fantástica que sempre surgia subitamente em sua cabeça, ocupando seus pensamentos em _seus_ detalhes físicos, preenchendo se peito com _sua_ personalidade, abraços e carícias refletindo a cumplicidade, amizade e carinho.

Mas naquele momento, aquilo não era suficiente, a curiosidade a sufocava. Ali em seu quarto Hinata só escutava seus passos soando agitados para lá e para cá, enquanto nesse movimento ia em busca de suas roupas: casaco de frio, calça jeans e botas. "Vá de botas" _ela_ lhe disse, e como sempre, Hinata foi incapaz de perguntar o porquê, e como a Hyuuga seria? _Ela_ sempre lhe ofuscava como um ilusionista, como se seu sorriso fosse o objeto de manipulação, sempre ali, incontrolável e inatingível... As covinhas no canto da boca e os olhos apertados, pueril e mesmo assim lhe inspirando confiança, como um alento desde então necessário e insubstituível.

Vê-la, Hinata via todos o_s _dias mas não conseguia ludibriar aquelas sensações, estava longe _dela_ por duas semanas e a saudade era quase que inevitável. O fato de que a reencontraria a deixava em estado de euforia, toda aquela ansiedade nítida em sua pele, em seus olhos, em sua boca.

Mas, apesar de tudo, era uma sensação gostosa, todo aquele nervosismo provocado pela sensação de ilegalidade – pois vê-_la,_ afinal, era algo inaceitável para seus familiares.

Hinata sentiu-se bastante tola ao pensar melhor naquilo. Estava empolgada e eufórica devido apenas a isso? _Ela_ provavelmente sentiria a mesma sensação, mas não em uma situação como essa, talvez diante de uma situação entre a vida e a morte. Hinata não podia negar que isso a assustava, o fato de_ ela_ nunca medir as conseqüências, sempre desejando viver intensamente, sempre justificando que do contrário _ela_ consideraria um suicídio lento e sem marcas visíveis.

O relógio marcava 4:40.

"Droga", pensou alto perguntando-se interiormente por que o tempo não passava mais rápido quando desejamos. Talvez por que desejamos mais tempo para pensar. Mas Hinata não queria pensar, queria agir. Se libertar e dizer aos berros todos aqueles sentimentos que a sufocavam...

Gritar eu te amo. Hinata sentia falta disso e até alguns meses atrás acreditava que para ela seria algo impossível. E ironicamente ela descobrira o contrário com quem ela menos imaginava...

Se jogou na cama e encarou o teto repleto de desenhos mal feitos. Eram os desenhos que Hinata fazia quando criança, sempre destinados ao seu pai e nunca entregues a ele. A maioria mostrava traços rudimentares de corações e pessoas felizes. Quando criança a morena gostava daquela sensação de felicidade natural que já não era mais capaz de lhe satisfazer.

Lembranças de sua infância passaram por sua cabeça. Seu primo, irmã e em especial sua oka-san, mas logo cuidou de afastar aqueles pensamentos. Naquele momento não queria pensar nela, não naquele estado de sorrisos simultâneos e naquela ansiedade deleitosa.

3 minutos. Se levantou e seguiu até a bolsa. Ao levantar seus olhos e cruzá-los com o espelho sorriu ao ver seu reflexo, extasiada ao saber que não precisava ser alguém limitado a moda ou sorrisos simplórios. Hinata precisava ser só ela, podia expor sua opinião e dizer suas insanidades não mais insanas que aquela hipocrisia abjeta que sua família sustentava.

Seguiu pelo corredor e desceu as escadarias cautelosamente para não acordar seu oto-san. Sabia que decepcionaria seu pai e parentes caso eles descobrissem. Estava saindo como uma fugitiva silenciosa, à caminho de uma garota de personalidade bizarra e inconveniente, _aquela_ vestida em suas largas calças amarradas pelos alfinetes e sempre de lábios vermelhos pelo batom. _Ela,_ pertencente ao sorriso imperfeito e branquíssimo, aquela que a encantou de uma maneira misteriosa e intensa que foi capaz de quebrar até mesmo os próprios tabus de Hinata.

Ao sair de casa percebeu que a chuva havia cessado. O céu com sua beleza sutil continha várias colorações alaranjadas e rosáceas anunciando o início do dia.

Sentia frio, encolheu-se em seu casaco procurando andar mais rápido. As ruas estavam desertas e o único barulho nítido era de algumas aves piando distante dali. Olhando para os rastros de nuvens que pouco a pouco ficavam cada vez mais nítidos no céu, lembrou-se de uma situação cômica, na qual em mais uma de suas tentativas de um beijo roubado _ela_ acabara escorregando e caindo em um lago e logo em seguida, mesmo toda encharcada, _ela_ soltara uma risada alta e gostosa. Naquele momento Hinata se lembrava perfeitamente daquela situação.

Hinata normalmente nunca se lembrava dos detalhes, mas algo que ela realmente não conseguia se lembrar era de _seu _beijo. As pessoas sempre lhe diziam que alguns beijos eram inesquecíveis. O _dela_ em especial, Hinata não conseguia se lembrar. Recordava apenas do dia em que se conheceram, em que _ela_, com aquele jeito típico e atrevido, perguntou seu nome falando em seguida que a cor dos seus olhos eram chamativos de mais para passarem despercebidos.

Aquilo a assustou de certo modo. Naquela época Hinata tinha 14 anos, ao lado seu estava seu primo com o seu jeito amargurado e grosso _a_ olhando com os olhos estreitos e enciumados. Ambos sentados em suas carteiras conversavam mutuamente até a chegada da ruiva. Mas depois daquilo _ela_ apenas lhe pedira desculpas justificando que agira com bastante imaturidade. E Hinata bem que ficou ainda mais constrangida; queria que ela fingisse que não havia lhe dito nada e quem sabe apenas tivesse lhe cumprimentado a chamando somente de "Hyuuga" sem sinal de intimidade. Mas não foi assim.

Quando nem amigas elas eram, _ela_ a ajudou quando terminou com o _Tolo_, como _ela_ começou a chamar o ex-namorado da morena desde então. E foi aí que Hinata viu que não tinha motivos verdadeiros e concretos para continuar a se afastar ou ignorá-la e em pouco tempo se tornamos amigas.

Amigas de ficarem abraçadas e agarradas no pescoço; amigas de consolar a outra e depois sair para fazer alguma loucura. Mesmo que as loucuras de Hinata junto a _ela_ se resumissem apenas em beber até cair ou roubar algumas agendas da papelaria. Hinata bem que sabia que tudo isso era para _ela_ apenas rotina, _ela_ sempre lhe dizia "Loucuras e loucuras, precisamos viver nossas loucuras Hina!". Quando havia lhe proposto pela primeira vez, ironicamente, Hinata aceitou sem hesitar. Havia brigado com seu pai, pois ele não gostava de sua proximidade com _ela_, além que seu relacionamento com o Hyuuga mais velho não era o mais próximo de pai e filha. _Ela_ era estranha diante da família recatada que a morena possuía e até seu primo Neji não gostava dela, naturalmente, o que resumia em brigas freqüente focada na amiga da Hyuuga. Mas mesmo assim , as duas pensavam que nada poderiam mudá-las. E assim naquela situação _ela_ a fez beber até cair em meio a uma rodinha de amigos barulhentos e divertidos. E foi no meio dessas _suas loucuras_ que _ela_ a beijou... E Hinata gostou de verdade.

E assim ficaram juntas. Nas noites em claro, nos domingos melancólicos, nos encontros casuais e nas conversas gentis. _Ela_, com suas mãos macilentas e respiração de menta. Hinata, sempre acanhada e tímida demais em meio aos beijos. Foi assim que a Hyuuga se acostumou com aquela idéia diante de tantos absurda , por que ela se sustentavam naquela personalidade excêntrica que sem perceber a dominava.

_Elementos e lições_ que ela não encontraria em nenhuma outra pessoa provocando-lhe aquela felicidade mista ao desconforto em seu peito doce e amargurada pelos os _detalhes inconveniente da realidade._

Com aqueles pensamentos Hinata adiantou os passos.

Chegou rápido ao colégio, sentindo o seu coração acelerar mais rápido e uma leve falha na respiração, não sabia se era por seu corpo que procurava por uma pausa ou pela sua própria ânsia de finalmente senti-la, de vê-la e tocá-la... Ansiosos, seus olhos ao longe procuravam por ela e seus passos começaram cada vez mais a acelerar. Sentia-se viva, sentia-se única, sentia-se tão feliz!

Então, finalmente a viu, em frente ao colégio apoiada em um imponente momiji com o cigarro na boca e o sobretudo bege de gola alta a olhando. Foi então que Hinata percebeu uma expressão angustiada em _sua_ face. As sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas estavam curvadas para baixo enquanto suas pernas se movimentavam nervosamente. Olhou a sua volta e tudo parecia insuportavelmente silencioso. Correu e quando finalmente se aproximou da ruiva, _ela_ nada disse, apenas deixou que o cigarro escapasse de seus dedos, a olhando de uma maneira que a morena não soube interpretar...

Nunca havia visto os olhos esverdeados tão opacos; para onde havia ido toda aquela vida que elas continham? Subitamente sentiu o peito doer e um nó na garganta formar-se.

_Ela_ olhou Hinata atravessando apressadamente a rua pavimentada. O incômodo que sentira durante toda aquela semana parecia ter se focalizado especificamente naquela cena. _Ela_ sentia medo.

Deixou que o recém aceso cigarro em sua mão caísse devido à repentina tremedeira. Suspirou e levantou seus olhos em direção a ela. Não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos seguidamente, devido ao hábito, miraram o horizonte. Todas aquelas cores, melodias e concreto.

O laranja, o silêncio e a realidade.

_Ela_ sabia da realidade que as cercavam. _Ela_ tinha que fazer aquilo. Era pelo bem de Hinata e pelo seu próprio bem.

_Ela_ abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu. Tentou dizer novamente, mas não conseguiu e assim sucessivamente até escutar a voz baixa e feminina da morena:

– Algum problema, Saku-chan? – Hinata perguntou dando um passo para frente aproximando seus corpos. As mãos pálidas da Hyuuga foram parar em sua face e, estranhamente, o efeito daquele toque _nela_ foi de um sentimento angustiante. .

_Ela_ não respondeu, esquivou discretamente do toque em seu rosto e olhou para o horizonte novamente. O sol já estava pela metade.

– Eu queria ver o pôr-do-sol com você, Hinata-chan, – _ela_ disse em um murmúrio em seguida deixando que um passageiro sorriso brotasse em seus lábios – mas já é tarde demais para isso – ergueu o rosto melancólico provocando na morena certa frustração.

– Era...

Hinata moveu-se para frente tentando algum contato, mas foi bruscamente interrompida pelos os braços erguidos.

– Vou morar com minha oka-san. – _ela_ disse rapidamente – Em Hokkaido - completou

Silêncio. Aquela manhã infelizmente era uma manhã melancólica.

– Eu não entendo, por quê? – Hinata perguntou isolada enquanto a outra apenas murmurou algo incompreensível.

– Me desculpe, eu briguei com meu pai... – _ela_ deu uma pausa e Hinata nesse meio tempo permitiu que uma lagrima brotasse de suas pestanas – nós não temos muita sorte com nossos pais não é? – tentou rir mais nada saiu a não ser um som brusco e desafinado.

Hinata não sabia nada sobre os problemas pessoais da garota a sua frente. Por um momento a morena sentiu-se vazia ao perceber que não possuía argumentos para dizer alguma interjeição ou até mesmo algum consolo e assim teve a sensação que _ela_ em alguns aspectos era uma desconhecida.

- Por favor Hina...

Nessas palavras , as lágrimas de Hinata começaram a cair livremente por sua face e quase que no mesmo momento ela foi envolvida por um abraço desajeitado em sinal de desespero.

– Eu conversei com minha mãe nesse dias em que fiquei ausente e ela me disse que tudo bem, que eu posso viver com ela por enquanto – a ruiva dizia em um sussurro, como se daquela maneira pudesse abafar os soluços cada vez mais altos da Hyuuga – Eu tenho que sumir por um tempo... Você sabe como é meu pai, um ignorante, ele seria capaz...

Hinata a abraçou ainda mais forte a calando. Um soluço alto se escutou, logo após outros foram reprimidos por um gemido e em seguida se escutou a voz falhada..

– E-eu... Vou esperar... Vou esperar por você – prometeu em meio aos soluços incessantes, com a voz falha e desajeitada. Sakura sorriu fracamente como se não fosse sinônimo de felicidade, mas somente de gratidão.

– Obrigada – ela disse calmamente, seguidamente afastando seus corpos e a olhando nos olhos. O sorriso pueril reinando sobre aquela face em demonstração de todo aquele amor simplório, porém real.

– Eu...

– Shii...

Sakura tocou a face da morena passando seus dedos sobre as maçãs rosadas e seguidamente pela boca branda e rubra devido ao frio. Beijou-lhe gentilmente os lábios sorrindo em seguida.

– O mundo é tolo Hina-chan.

Depois daquilo Hinata apenas viu a silhueta feminina sumir de sua vista. Abaixou a cabeça enquanto de seus lábios escapavam algumas palavras sussurradas.

– Te amo...

* * *

Todas aquelas palavras gestos e atos... Tão simplórios próximos e notários... Tudo tão impossível e abstruso... Elas não podiam simplesmente se amar?

E como prometido, ela esperou. Os dias passaram, consecutivamente semanas e meses, e nada veio. Nenhuma notícia, nenhuma carta, nenhum telefonema. E em um processo lento e agonizante os detalhes foram se desbotando. As cores sumiram de suas lembranças, as vozes e as sensações também; como se tudo não fosse mais do que uma história lida e esquecida ao ver que o livro não estava mais em sua estante.

Então _ela _se tornara uma lembrança de cores opacas onde Hinata deveria ir em busca de cores mais vivas.

Hinata cresceu, casou-se e procurou novos rumos. Também envelheceu teve filhos e se formou. E chegou uma época que ela entendeu que sua vida havia se tornados apenas troca de palavras gentis, maquiagem em frente ao espelho e recolher ervas no mini-jardim.. Sua vida se tornou como todas as outras, e Hinata por muito tempo pensou que todas as vidas da Terra eram exatamente sem graça como a sua.

Porém naquela tarde algo pareceu lhe dar mais vida.

Vendo aquelas duas garotas andando de mãos dadas, rindo e olhando-se cúmplices, Hinata sentiu-se feliz ao lembrar daquela risada.

Era algo que Hinata ainda não havia se esquecido, mesmo agora já não sendo aquela adolescente atrás de novidades e loucuras, ela se lembrava vivamente em sua mente, o ritmo falhado daquela risada presenciada em meio às roupas encharcadas e a suntuosidade daquele lago. Lago que, agora em sua mente envelhecida, se esquecera de onde ficava.

Fechou os olhos sentindo seus músculos doloridos. Ao abrir viu novamente aquele céu e nele fantasticamente estava um par de olhos esverdeados.

"O mundo é tolo Hina-chan"

Aquela face. Só o sorriso e os olhos, só esses elementos ela ainda se lembrava.

"Sakura-chan..."

Naquele momento o mundo se tornara de uma tonalidade laranja como aquele pôr-do-sol. E sem saber por que, Hinata sorriu. Afinal, elas haviam sido apenas duas tolas em um mundo que não as permitiam ser.

* * *

**N/A: Algumas pessoas irão dizer que é meio drama , mas sei lá , não achei. Espero que tenham gostado moças e moços**

**Beijos de Morango. **

**Oul-chan**


End file.
